Sweepstakes Beavers
by Rabbitearsblog
Summary: When Norbert and Daggett entered a contest to win a special truck by staying in the truck for 3 days, the boys began to bug each other to no end until one of them wins the truck.


Sweepstakes Beavers (An Angry Beavers Fan Fiction)

One spring day, Norbert and Daggett were cutting out box tops from their cereal boxes in their kitchen to win a prize of a super duper large red truck that has its own personal hair styling station and a large picture of El Grapadora in the backseat.

"Daggy, once we cut out all of these coupons and send them in to the _All National Sweepstakes for anyone who loves cool gifts and stuff contest, _then I…I mean, we," Norbert stumbled, "will be able to play with the truck all the time!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Daggett shouted excitedly, "and then we'll be able to make the truck go vroom, vroom and screech, screech and…"

Norbert just rolled his eyes at Daggett's random enthusiasm and he took all the coupons and put it through their pneumatic tube. A couple of seconds later, a letter comes shooting out of their pneumatic tube and Norbert and Daggett rushed to the tube to get the letter. The letter read:

"Congratulations lucky winners!

You have put in 3,000 coupons for the _All-National Sweepstakes for anyone who loves cool gifts and stuff contest_! To receive your prize, just come out into the Grand Canyon and we will tell you what you must do to win the super duper large red truck with its own personal hair styling station and a large picture of El Grapadora in the backseat! Good Luck!"

"YEAH BABY!!!!" Norbert and Daggett both yelled out and they both danced around the kitchen merrily.

"Alright! Let's go to the Grand Canyon and get our prize!!!" said Norbert happily.

"YEAH BABY!!! We'll be cruising in that truck like the cool guys we are!" said Daggett happily. Norbert laughed and the two packed up their food and stuff and went off to the Grand Canyon to get their prize.

Once the boys got there, there were several other contestants there, which included a wolf, a bear, and a small rabbit. Norbert and Daggett became puzzled, since they thought that they were the only ones who won the prize. The announcer guy then spoke up and said, "Welcome to the All-National Sweepstakes for anyone who loves cool gifts and stuff contest and now that all the contestants are here, we will start the contest! The rules are pretty simple! All our contestants will stay in the super duper large red truck for 3 days and whoever stays in the truck the longest will win the prize!" All the contestants including Daggett and Norbert cheered wildly. The announcer guy continued, "So, everyone get on into that truck and win that prize!" Everyone jumped into the red truck, pushing and shoving each other, hoping that one of them will win the truck for themselves. As Norbert and Daggett sat in the front of the car, Daggett whispered to Norbert, "Aw, spoot! We'll never win this truck with all these spootheads around."

"Don't worry, Daggle puss," said Norbert slyly, "It's very simple. We just have to "persuade" the other contestants to leave the truck and pretty soon, the truck will be ours."

"Oooooohhhhhh….. I looooovvvveeee the way you think Norb!" said Daggett just as slyly. The boys looked at the other contestants and smiled slyly. Then Norbert spoke up, "You know, it's a shame that we only have one bag of cheesy puffs left." The wolf in the backseat perked up his ears, "Yeah," Daggett spoke up, "these cheesy puffs have the awesome taste of cheesy greatness that will make your mouth just yell out "I WANT SOME CHEESY ACTION!!!!" Daggett yelled out in excitement. The wolf's mouth started to water and he said, "Can I have some cheesy puffs?" "Sure," said Norbert, "if you can catch it!" And Norbert threw the cheesy puffs out the window and the wolf shrieked out, "MINE! MINE! MINE!" and jumped out the window of the truck and grabbed the cheesy puffs.

"Oh! One contestant down and four more to go!" yelled out the announcer, "The contest is starting to heat up! Who will win and who will lose? Find out in day two!"

Nightfall came and the four remaining contestants were still in the truck, all tired from staying in the truck. While the contestants stayed in the car, the small rabbit started twitching like crazy and he said, "I gotta go to the bathroom!!" "Well, go! No one's stopping you," said the other contestants slyly. But, the rabbit knew that the moment he left the truck, he will be disqualified from the contest, but you know when you gotta go, you just gotta go! So, the rabbit jumped out the window and just disappear…. "Well, that's three of us to go," said Daggett.

The next day, the announcer said, "Well, here it comes! Day two of the contest and there are only three contestants remaining! Who will win this round? We'll find out today!"

The three remaining contestants rubbed their eyes since they fallen asleep overnight and Norbert whispered to Daggett, "Well, there's only three of us and the truck is close for the taking!"

"Yeah, but there's still one spoothead to go,"whispered Daggett agitated.

"Don't worry, I know a song that will make anyone go insane," whispered Norbert slyly. And he started singing:

_To the beat of "Hickory Dickory Dock"_

"_Lickety Splitety Pop_

_This song's annoying so stop_

_What am I saying, I don't know_

_Lickety Splitely Pop"_

Daggett looked confused, but he got the point and started singing with Norbert:

"_Lickety Splitety Pop_

_This song's annoying so stop_

_What am I saying, I don't know_

_Lickety Splitely Pop"_

Norbert and Daggett sang this song 100 times over and over again until they stopped singing suddenly and the bear at the backseat said, "Oh, so its like that huh?!" the bear said a little insanely. "The moment that I start relaxing again, you two are going to start singing again and then the craze will start all over again! Huh, huh huh???!!!!!" said the bear, completely losing it. Norbert and Daggett just stayed silent and the bear went, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THOSE TWO WEASEL LOOKING BEAVERS ARE DRIVING ME NUTS!!!!!! I'M LOSING IT!!!!!!" and the bear jumped out the window and ran around wildly

"Well, one down and two to go! The contest is coming to an end and things are really starting heating up (for real this time). Stay tuned for day 3 and we'll declare the winner!!" the announcer said excitedly.

"Well, Daggy Shaggy," said Norbert, "it's just the two of us now. Which one of us will win this truck and enjoy the awesomeness that it will give us?"

"Well, I'm definitely going to win this one! This truck is mine baby! And I'm going to play with this truck to the limit!!" yelled Daggett.

"Oh, really? Well, don't count on it, doofus brain, because I got the brains baby! And this truck is mine for the taking!" Norbert declared confidently.

"Will not!" said Daggett.

"Will too!" said Norbert.

"Will not!" said Daggett.

"Will too!" said Norbert

"Will not!" said Daggett.

"Will…not." said Norbert slyly.

"Will too...uh!?! Spoot!!" said Daggett in frustration.

On the third day, Norbert and Daggett were still in the truck and Norbert was busy reading a newspaper while Daggett was munching on some cheesy puffs. Suddenly, Daggett put his foot in front of Norbert's face and said, "Ahhh… yeah baby! I needed to stretch out my feet because we been in this car for ages and you know we haven't washed our feet for days, so it's nice to just air them out!"

"Awww…gross Dag!! Get your nasty feet out of my face!" yelled Norbert pushing Daggett's feet out of his face.

"Awww…Mr. Spoilsport can't handle a bit of the old foot stench eh? Well, you know, you can just open up the door and step outside for some fresh air…" started Daggett.

"In your dreams, Daggle puss," said Norbert, "I'm not that stupid, you know."

A few hours went by and suddenly, a horrible smell drifted in the air. Daggett started flinching uncomfortably and then he yelled out, "Ugggghhhh!! Sanctified mother of crud!!!! What was that?!?! Just what was that???!!!!! It's like something just died in here???!!!!

"Sorry." said Norbert.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH…..you didn't, did you????!!!!!" yelled Daggett exasperated.

"Maybe and maybe not." said Norbert simply.

"You are seriously one evil little beaver," said Daggett.

"Yeeeeeeepppppp!!!!" said Norbert ecstatically.

Daggett looked at Norbert like he was weird or something and went back to eating his cheesy puffs.

Time went by and Norbert started turning his newspaper loudly. So loudly, that Daggett started flinching again and then he yelled out, "OH FOR THE LOVE OF INVADER ZIM!!!!! Stop turning that newspaper so loud, it's driving me nuts!!! Give me that!!!" Daggett grabbed the newspaper and shredded it up in his hands and threw the pieces out the window. Norbert just looked at Daggett and reached into the glove department and took out another newspaper and started reading it like nothing happened. Daggett growled in agitation and went on eating his cheesy puffs.

Time went by (again) and Daggett started munching his cheesy puffs loudly. Norbert just turned his newspaper, but it was clear on his face that he was getting annoyed by Daggett's loud munching. Daggett kept on munching his puffs and when it looked like the cheesy puff were gone, Daggett said, "Oh wait, there's more on the bottom." And he started eating out the bag loudly. Norbert was finally fed up and he shouted, "WILL YOU STOP MUNCHING THOSE CHEESY PUFFS LIKE A MANIAC?????!!!!! I'm losing it, dude and you're not making it better by eating those puffs so loudly!!!" Daggett took another bag of cheesy puffs and opened the bag just as Norbert started to say, "Oh, don't you dare!"

"I'm daring!" said Daggett.

"Don't you start daring!" said Norbert.

"I'm still daring!" said Daggett as he started to put some puffs in his mouth.

"Don't do it, timberbreath!" said Norbert angrily.

"I'm doing it, Spiky face!" said Daggett and he put the puffs in his mouth and started chewing loudly.

"That's it!!!!!" yelled Norbert and he jumped at Daggett. Then Daggett and Norbert started fighting each other in the truck, while shaking the truck in the process.

"Oh! Now it's personal!" yelled the announcer, "the last two contestants are fighting in this truck dirty style and they seriously mean business! Which one of them will win this fight? We'll see once this fight is over!"

Daggett and Norbert were still fighting each other until they got so tired, that they flopped down on the truck seat.

Norbert said to Daggett, "You give up yet?" he said breathlessly.

"Not on your life," said Daggett, just as tired.

"Well, too bad its come down to this. You know, if one of win this truck, maybe we could try to share it together," said Norbert.

"Oh come on. I know you're just playing with me. I know that when one of us wins this truck, you are going to try to hog it all to yourself." Said Daggett.

"No seriously. We could share it, you know, once my turn is over with," said Norbert.

"Really?" said Daggett surprised.

"Really, now come on and let's hug!" said Norbert.

"Oh Norby!" yelled out Daggett.

"Oh Daggy!" yelled out Norbert and then he opened the door and pushed Daggett out the truck.

Daggett tumbled out the truck and he yelled out to Norbert, "YOU SPOOTY, SPOOTY, SPOOTY, SPOOTY JERK!!!! And he kicked the door and yelled out, "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!!!" Norbert just stuck his tongue out at Daggett.

"We finally have our winner! Norbert Beaver has won the truck!" yelled out the announcer.

"YEAH BABY!!! I WON!!!!" shouted out Norbert and he ran out of the truck and danced around merrily. Suddenly, a small voice came out of the back of the truck and yelled out "Awww…the contest is over already?"

"EEEEEEEEE!!!!" shrieked Norbert and he turned around quickly and saw the small rabbit standing in the back seat of the truck.

"But, we thought you went out of the truck to go to the bathroom!" Norbert and Daggett both yelled out.

"I did, but then I have to go back to the truck to get my stuff and I guess I fell asleep." Said the Rabbit.

"Well, folks it turns out the true winner is the small rabbit. He wins the truck!" said the announcer.

"I won? I WON!!!! YIPEEE!!!" squealed the small rabbit and went to the front of the truck and he drove the truck into the daylight.

Norbert just stood there shocked until Daggett came up behind him and said, "Well, Mr. Smarty-pants. It seems that you have lost this contest."

"So did you!" said Norbert.

"That's because you cheated!" said Daggett.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry that I cheated like that. It was wrong. I guess I let the idea of having that truck get the best of me." Said Norbert glumly.

"Yeah, you were wrong, you spoothead!" said Daggett. The two brothers stood there for awhile, until Daggett spoke up, "so, what do you want to do now?"

"Ummm…I don't know. Wait, why don't we go and find a nice tast-eee tree to snack on." said Norbert ecstatically.

"Yeah baby!" said Daggett excitedly.

"Of course, if the contest was still going, I would have beaten ya," said Norbert slyly.

"No you wouldn't!" said Daggett angrily.

"Yes I would," said Norbert.

"No you wouldn't!" said Daggett.

"Yes I would," said Norbert.

"No you wouldn't!" said Daggett.

And they kept on arguing with each other until they got home.

.


End file.
